


i wanted to hurt you (but the victory is that i could not stomach it)

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Dominance and Submission, Dysfunctional Relationships, Face Slapping, Hate Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sadism, Separations, Translation into Russian, Violent Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: – Застегивайся.Баки переводит взгляд на Стива. В освещении зала его глаза кажутся скорее серыми, чем голубыми.– Стив?– Застегивай свой чертов костюм, Барнс, – Стив делает паузу. Незабвенная фраза, произнесенная Баки в другом зале целую вечность назад, жжет кончик языка. Стив едва осознает, как шевелятся его губы, складывая буквы в судьбоносные слова: – Как насчет пары раундов?Или:Последний шанс
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111229
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	i wanted to hurt you (but the victory is that i could not stomach it)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i wanted to hurt you (but the victory is that i could not stomach it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312527) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



_Стріляй!  
Скажи чому боїшься ти  
Зробити цей останній крок?  
Давай! Най буде так, як хочеш ти  
Я заплатив за свій урок!  
Прощай, мій Ангелок…  
Давай, тисни гачок.  
  
(Стреляй! Почему ты никак не можешь  
Решиться на последний шаг?  
Давай! Пусть будет так, как хочешь ты –  
Я заплатил за свой урок!  
Прощай, мой ангел,  
Жми на курок)  
  
(Океан Ельзи – "Стрiляй")_

Баки он находит в тренажерном зале – едва дышащего от усталости и в полузастегнутом тренировочном комбинезоне. 

Едва заприметив Стива, он выпрямляется, и его поза в считанные секунды из расслабленной и открытой становится оборонительной и едва ли не угрожающей. Стив хмыкает. Удивительные способности к мимикрии. Баки выглядит нелепо, как будто в случае чего и в самом деле готовится дать Стиву отпор, а еще он по-прежнему несправедливо красив, и Стив обязательно залюбовался бы, если бы только не видел окружающую действительность сквозь кроваво-красную пелену бешенства. 

– Я как раз собирался уходить, – говорит Баки, но останавливается, сделав к выходу ровно два шага. Он избегает смотреть Стиву в глаза, и это до того привычно, что уже даже не ранит. 

– Я знаю, – просто говорит Стив.

На мгновение Баки становится похож на молодого оленя в свете фар, но уже через секунду берет эмоции под контроль, и его лицо перестает выражать что-либо, кроме напускного спокойствия. Он кивает и скрещивает руки на груди. 

Тишина оглушает.

– Это все, что ты хотел мне сказать? – спрашивает Баки, по голосу трудно понять, испытывает он облегчение или раздражение. Отставленная в сторону нога, крепко сжатые челюсти – теперь Баки так и пышет задиристой бравадой, но смотрит он все равно Стиву куда-то за спину. 

– Застегивайся.

И вот теперь – наконец-то – Баки переводит взгляд на Стива. В освещении зала его глаза кажутся скорее серыми, чем голубыми. Стива никогда, наверное, не перестанет удивлять их способность менять оттенок в зависимости от полсотни разрозненных факторов. Он ненавидит себя за то, что, даже стоя здесь, не может не думать о Баки вот так. 

– Стив? 

– Застегивай свой чертов костюм, Барнс, – Стив делает паузу. Незабвенная фраза, произнесенная Баки в другом зале целую вечность назад, жжет кончик языка. Стив едва осознает, как шевелятся его губы, складывая буквы в судьбоносные слова: – Как насчет пары раундов? 

Глаза Баки расширяются, и Стиву хочется, чтобы он смотрел на него вот так вечность напролет. 

Правда в том, что в запасе у них не больше пары часов. 

– Плохая идея, Стив, – бормочет Баки, но его ловкие пальцы уже берутся за металлическую собачку и тянут вверх, застегивая костюм. Он выглядит почти растерянным, когда делает шаг вперед, но, стоит ему увидеть сжатые в кулаки ладони Стива, как на его лице появляется выражение твердой решимости. – Ладно. Ладно. Давай. 

Позже Стив практически ничего не вспомнит об их спарринге. Он будет знать, что бил, ставил блоки, делал выпады, уходил от атаки и снова бил. Будет помнить, как приятно оседал на разгоряченной коже прохладный воздух зала. Еще он будет помнит Баки. Раскрасневшегося, тяжело дышащего: губы собраны в тонкую нитку, глаза зло сощурены – это сначала. Потом, когда все их чувства вытесняет азартная обоюдная жестокость, лицо Баки становится сосредоточенным и пустым, каким бывает на особенно сложных миссиях. 

Стив будет помнить, как распнул Баки под собой, и как Баки вырывался, не играючи, а всерьез, напрягаясь всем телом и рыча, но только зарабатывал все больше синяков от крепко удерживающих его рук. 

Расслабляется Баки медленно. 

Вдох за вдохом напряжение покидает его тело, оставляя обессиленным и разбитым – волосы растрепались и липнут к лицу, губы и костяшки покрыты свежей, еще не подсохшей кровью, все тело один сплошной ушиб. Баки тяжело дышит, взгляд, когда из него исчезает спасительная пустота, делается загнанный и напуганный. Баки осоловело моргает, его губы приоткрываются, он будто не понимает, как и почему оказался там, где оказался. На полу, крепко зафиксированный нависшим сверху Стивом. 

Стив дает ему минутку собраться с мыслями, просовывает руку между их телами и берется за собачку молнии у Баки под горлом. Не рассчитав силы, выдирает ее с куском ткани и дальше уже не церемонится. Их тренировочные костюмы создал Старк, и по-хорошему они должны выдерживать умеренную силу что Капитана Америки, что Тора, что Алой Ведьмы, но "умеренность" не совсем то слово, которым можно было бы охарактеризовать Стива здесь и сейчас. Материал расходится под его пальцами, как папиросная бумага, и Баки выгибается навстречу рукам с гортанным стоном. 

– Мы ведь договорились, что это больше не повторится, – выдыхает он таким тоном, будто это кто-то другой только что обнял Стива за талию сильными ногами. 

На секунду эти слова выбивают Стива из колеи, и гнев, приглушенный дракой – временная, недолговечная панацея – вспыхивает в нем с новой силой. Он хватает Баки за подбородок и стискивает так, что у того с новой силой начинают кровить разбитые губы. 

– Нет, – говорит Стив, очень тихо, потому что не уверен, что сможет когда-нибудь заткнуться, если начнет сейчас кричать. – Ты сам с собой договорился. Ты принял решение, Баки, один. Как обычно. Потому что это ведь единственное, что важно, а? Чтобы было по-твоему, и плевать на остальных. 

Плевать на меня, имеет в виду Стив. Баки понимает. Он не дурак, а Стив и не пытается сбить его с толку, запутав формулировками. Баки давно понял, сколько он значит для Стива. Той ночью и следующим утром он ясно дал понять о своей осведомленности, пускай и не самым тривиальным способом. 

Стив никогда не признается вслух, но его жизнь пошла по пизде задолго до того, как Альтрон уничтожил Соковию. 

Что-то, какая-то сложная, нечитаемая эмоция, вспыхивает у Баки во взгляде, всего на секунду – Стив не успевает разобрать. Это одновременно расстраивает и раздражает его. Сильнее, чем должно бы. Он провел слишком – _слишком_ – много времени, наблюдая за Баки, изучая его. Не только когда они были в постели, или когда Стив пришпиливал Баки к стене, или раскладывал прямо на полу, но и в более… мирное время. На миссиях, благотворительных вечерах, мстительских посиделках, на которые они собирались всей командой, как напрочь ебанутая семейка не нужных никому, кроме друг друга, неудачников. 

Теперь с этим покончено. С Мстителями покончено. Клинт и Тони ушли в отставку, Брюс пропал, Тор отправился в миры, о существовании которых Стив даже не подозревал, а Баки… 

Конечно, есть еще Ванда, Пьетро и Сэм. Полковник Роудс. Наташа как была, так и будет ему опорой. Но как раньше уже не будет. Стив помнит оглушающую растерянность, которой его накрыло во время битвы с Читаури, помнит, как скучал по Коммандос и Пегги – больше всего на свете то чувство походило на фантомную боль в ампутированной конечности. В этот раз с родными людьми его разлучает жизнь, а не смерть и семьдесят лет заточения во льдах Антарктики. 

Стив даже готов с этим смириться. Каждый раз он так думает и каждый раз вспоминает: Баки. 

Еще есть Баки. 

Баки, который смотрит на него снизу вверх огромными печальными глазами. Стиву хочется наполнить их слезами. Хочется сделать Баки больно, пометить его своими прикосновением, заставить рыдать, раз за разом повторяя на выдохе имя: Стив, Стив, Стив. 

Он расправляется с остатками тренировочного комбинезона Баки, и очень скоро тот оказывается перед ним в своей первозданной красоте – бледная кожа смотрится до странного гармонично на фоне ошметков черного плотного материала. Баки весь влажный от пота, и тут и там по его телу разбросаны крупные синяки по форме ладоней и кулаков. Стива. Стив кладет расслабленную руку Баки на грудь, чуть надавливает, и его собственное сердце тут же набирает темп, подстраиваясь под родной ритм. Тогда Стив выдыхает и ведет пальцами вниз: по груди, животу и бедрам – пока не накрывает ладонью полутвердый член Баки. Баки издает низкий горловой звук, когда Стив обхватывает большим и указательным пальцем основание, и Стиву даже делать ничего не приходится, чтобы привести его в полную боевую готовность – хватает того, что он не убирает руки и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит на Баки. 

Стив обещал себе, что в этот раз все будет по-быстрому и максимально грязно, но теперь он ничего не может с собой поделать и медлит, жадно впитывая каждое движение и каждый вздох Баки. По крайней мере, теперь Стив знает, что этот раз будет последним. 

Тем утром он проснулся самым счастливым на свете ублюдком, и посмотрите, во что это вылилось

Стив засовывает большие пальцы обеих рук за пояс тренировочных штанов и тянет их вниз. Баки моментально впивается взглядом в полоску обнажившейся кожи под пупком, и Стив зависает, наблюдая, как он торопливо облизывается, раз, другой, а потом прикусывает нижнюю губу с такой силой, что туго натянутая кожа из розовой становится почти белой. 

Он прекрасен, этот сумасшедший, испорченный, поломанный мальчишка, и он хочет Стива, пускай, только так, только телом, не душой – это больно и несправедливо, но Стиву не привыкать. Он невесело улыбается. Прошла уже целая жизнь с тех пор, когда ему в последний раз приходили в голову мысли вроде этой. 

У него в кармане есть смазка, и Стив достает ее и кидает на пол рядом с Баки, прежде чем устраивается у него между ног. Баки все еще держит лодыжки скрещенными у него за спиной, и Стиву приходится подхватить его ноги под коленями и развести их широко в стороны. Баки кривится от причиненного дискомфорта и прикрывает глаза. Его волосы окончательно растрепались, несколько прядей налипли на лоб и щеки, и больше всего на свете Стиву хочется запустить пальцы Баки в волосы, крепко сжать и никогда-никогда не отпускать. 

– Стив, – почти беззвучно выдыхает Баки. Голос у него хриплый, низкий, и обычно Баки говорит так, когда сильно возбужден, но… 

Смазка открывается с коротким, глухим щелчком. 

Баки вскидывает левую руку и вцепляется Стиву в запястье: металлические пальцы больно вминаются в плоть, наверняка останутся синяки. Стив без страха смотрит Баки в глаза – широко распахнутые, дикие. 

– Не надо, Стив. Пожалуйста. 

Стив поднимает его одним слитным движением, как тряпичную куклу. Кладет одну руку на горло, другую запускает в волосы и тянет, усаживая Баки вплотную к себе. Забытая смазка теряется где-то между их тел. Баки судорожно хватает ртом воздух, в его глазах плещется неподдельный страх. Он пойман в ловушку между двух ладоней Стива. Это для них не ново, но теперь Стив умирает от желания накрыть рот Баки своим и целовать до тех пор, пока у Баки не закончится воздух в легких. 

– Ты знаешь, что нужно сказать, – бормочет Стив, почти касаясь губами губ, – так заставь меня остановиться, Бак. 

Он ждет. Ждет, когда оно будет произнесено – слово, что положит конец всему. 

Он никогда не был нежен с Баки. Сначала потому, что Баки ему этого не позволял, потом – потому, что уже сам не хотел. Но что бы он ни делал, насколько бы жесток ни был, между ними всегда была черта, которую он ни за что бы не переступил. Теперь он почти хочет, чтобы Баки ее обозначил, провел между ними, отделяя дыхание от дыхания и тело от тела. Он ждет, что Баки оттолкнет его, даже не прикоснувшись. Стив послушается. Он отступит, отпустит, уйдет, ему только надо, чтобы Баки сказал это вслух. 

Может, за этим он сюда и шел. Чтобы заставить Баки произнести свое гребанное стоп-слово. 

– Скажи, ну, – требует он, усиливая хватку в волосах, и Баки жалобно скулит в ответ.

Он задыхается у Стива в руках, а в следующую секунду вдруг подается вперед и... 

Приникает ртом ко рту.

Это не похоже на схватку. Не похоже на яростное столкновение языков и зубов, которого Стив подсознательно ждал и жаждал, в этом поцелуе гораздо больше нежности и ласки. У Баки мягкие, податливые губы. Он шумно дышит, и его теплое дыхание оседает у Стива на губах. Баки целует его именно так, как Стив хотел поцеловать его все эти годы, и Стив хочет, чтобы это никогда, никогда, _никогда_ не заканчивалось.

Он первым разрывает поцелуй. Отстраняется и без замаха бьет Баки по лицу тыльной стороной ладони. 

Голова Баки мотается в сторону, Стив чувствует, как сила удара отдается в руку, все еще сжимающую чужие волосы. Он разжимает пальцы, убирает руку, но ловит Баки за секунду до того, как тот рухнет на пол. Баки смотрит на него – снова снизу вверх – огромными стеклянными глазами. Ранка на его нижней губе разошлась, и уже весь подбородок в крови. На щеке алеет след от ладони. Стив наклоняется и впивается в него зубами. 

Баки издает болезненный, сдавленный звук и принимается царапать ему спину – так яростно, что Стив чувствует это даже сквозь материал своего тренировочного костюма. 

Прежде, чем отстраниться, он проводит поперек рта Баки кончиком языка, слизывая кровь: не поцелуй, но что-то более подходящее для конченых отморозков вроде них двоих. Баки хрипло дышит, его влажный член лежит на животе, сочась смазкой. Баки улыбается Стиву в губы. Почти нежно. 

– Я это заслужил, – говорит он, и Стиву снова хочется его ударить, потому что все, что между ними произошло за эти четыре года, было о другом. Не о том, что они заслужили или не заслужили. 

Вместо этого он трахает Баки. Торопливо смазывает себя и его дырку и вставляет. Баки больно. Он скулит и извивается на члене, даже если до этого Стив хорошо его разработал пальцами и языком. Сейчас же, без малейший подготовки, он воет так, будто его раздирают пополам. 

Стив не против. Ему хочется разобрать Баки на части, причинить ему боль, и он не останавливается, пока не входит по самые яйца. И только тогда Стив замирает, тяжело дыша широко открытым ртом – Баки горячий и тесный внутри, и обхватывает член внутри себя всем естеством: и-де-аль-но. 

Его выламывает под Стивом дугой – напрягаются мускулы на животе, натягиваются жилы на шее – а в следующую секунду он валится обратно на пол. Невидящий взгляд блуждает по лицу Стива, рот открыт в беззвучном крике. Какое-то время он совсем не дышит, но потом вдруг шумно втягивает воздух ртом и сдавленно рыдает на выдохе: звук проникает внутрь Стива, гнездится в нем, и Стиву хочется уже начать двигаться, и он не упрямится, подчиняясь неизбывной жажде: вытаскивает почти полностью и резко толкается обратно, и Баки орет. 

– Тихо, – шипит Стив, чувствуя, как горло сдавливает от сдерживаемых стонов. – Мы здесь не одни. 

Едва ли Баки его слышит, он встречает следующий толчок Стива еще одном криком, даже пронзительней предыдущего, и Стив не хочет останавливаться и не останавливается, но снова предупреждающе шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда Баки начинает скулить на каждом чертовом движении. Он и выглядит, и звучит, как полный пиздец, разъебанный по всем фронтам, и Стив любит, когда он кричит под ним, но не сейчас же, когда они на общей мстительской базе, и черт знает, где ошиваются остатки их возлюбленной команды. Может, где-то поблизости. 

– Заткнись, – рявкает Стив, это не помогает, учитывая, что теперь он берет Баки грубыми отрывистыми толчками, но оно стоит того, чтобы увидеть, как Баки запрокидывает голову и снова орет. 

Стив сбавляет темп, хватает Баки за подбородок и с силой сжимает пальцы. Ему приходится хорошо встряхнуть Баки, чтобы его затуманенный взгляд чуть прояснился. Теперь Баки смотрит на него в упор, и глаза у него влажные от слез и совершенно дикие. 

Стив толкается в него еще и еще, и Баки пронзительно скулит. 

– Баки. 

– Не могу, – с трудом выдыхает Баки. – Прости меня, я не могу, я… 

Он затыкается на полуслове, сжимается вокруг Стива, и Стив ничего не может с собой поделать: снова выходит почти полностью и вламывается обратно, и все его внутренности сворачиваются в тугой, пылающий комок, когда Баки пытается сдержать рвущиеся с губ сладкие звуки. У него ни черта не получается. Еще один толчок, за ним вскрик, и Баки снова бормочет торопливые извинения, то и дело сбиваясь на отчаянный скулеж. Он уже на грани, от него почти ничего не осталось, но Стиву этого мало. Он хочет сломать Баки, хочет уничтожить его, разрушить до самого основания и… 

Он кончает с этой мыслью, бесконечным репитом звучащей в опустевшем сознании, разливается внутри Баки и сам едва сдерживает крик. Баки дышит так, будто ему не хватает воздуха, и кончает следом, и пары секунд не проходит: его задница снова сжимается, выдаивая Стива до последней капли, а горячая сперма пачкает их животы. 

На мгновение воцаряется тишина, и они оба пытаются отдышаться. У Стива все еще стоит, в то время как мягкий член Баки лежит у него на бедре, и Стива так и тянет прикоснуться и попробовать эту вымученную уязвимость на ощупь. 

Баки беспомощно хнычет, когда Стив обхватывает его ладонью у самого основания. 

– Не надо, – качает он головой и смотрит на Стива снизу вверх широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых плещутся такие мольба и отчаяние, что трудно удержаться. – Я, пожалуйста, Стив, не надо, я не… 

Баки давится стоном, когда Стив снова начинает двигаться, трахая его по собственной, сочащейся на бедра сперме и неумолимо набирая темп. Стиву этого даже не хочется, но между двумя гулкими ударами сердца он вдруг понимает, что дерет Баки так, будто хочет затрахать до смерти: грубо, быстро и неумолимо. Баки рыдает, вскидывает руки, пытаясь не то отбиться, не то притянуть Стива ближе, но Стив перехватывает его запястья и пригвождает к полу по обе стороны от головы. Он переносит на Баки почти весь свой вес, и толчки становятся глубже и яростней, и Баки придется, просто, блядь, придется заткнуться и принять все, что Стив посчитает нужным ему дать. 

Баки извивается и уже даже не кричит: с его губ один за другим срываются хриплые, жалобные, совсем тихие всхлипы. Все его лицо мокрое от слез, Стив наклоняется, проводит языком по соленой щеке и сразу впивается в нее зубами, и Баки дергается и воет так, будто Стив сунул руку ему в грудную клетку и сжимает теперь в ладони бесполезное, глупое, такое прекрасное сердце. 

Стив мог бы так всю жизнь провести. Мог бы трахать Баки, удерживая под собой, целую. Гребанную. Вечность. 

– С-стив, – скулит Баки ему на ухо, и Стив понимает, что, наверное, сказал это вслух. Он приподнимается, слизывает у Баки с губ потеки крови, и бесконтрольно двигает бедрами, пока Баки только и может, что смотреть снизу вверх своими огромными стеклянными глазами. Его живая и металлическая руки напрягаются в крепкой хватке, но Стив слишком далеко зашел, чтобы остановиться. Он не отстраняется, даже когда Баки шепчет:

– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Стив, пожалуйста, – прямо ему в губы. 

Баки едва это выговаривает. Удивительный, прекрасный мальчишка, потерянный в жаре их тел. Стив и сам сейчас не лучше. Ему хочется большего. 

– Стив, мне жаль, пожалуйста, прошу, – бессвязно умоляет Баки, и Стив сцеловывает следующий всхлип у него с приоткрытых губ. 

Баки послушно открывается навстречу проникновению, хрипло дышит Стиву в рот и то и дело поскуливает вокруг его языка, и на мгновение Стива охватывает призраком неведомого чувства – чего-то теплого, уютного, правильного – но уже в следующую секунду действительность обрушивается на него лавиной, и он рычит и кусается, пока его рот не наполняется металлическим привкусом. Баки рычит и только яростней отвечает на поцелуй, и, господи, ну и грязь они тут развели – все теперь в смешанной слюне и крови. Рот Баки, отзывчивый и горячий, сводит Стива с ума, и он толкается совсем уж беспорядочно и торопливо, балансируя на самой грани. 

Впившись укусом Баки в челюсть, он кончает во второй раз: бедра бесконтрольно дрожат, все естество заливает благословенным теплом. Баки беспорядочно двигается и елозит, будто пытается одновременно сняться с члена и принять его еще глубже. 

Стив валится на него и несколько секунд так и лежит, влажно дыша в шею. Пульс Баки бьется беспокойными торопливыми толчками прямо напротив его губ, и Стив высовывает язык и ловит его на самый кончик, и Баки вздрагивает всем телом от этого незамысловатого прикосновения. 

Стив приподнимается, но пока не выходит. Член Баки снова полутвердый, налитой, красивый, лежит у него между ног. Стив садится, и его собственный член наконец выскальзывает из Баки, и тот протестующе скулит в ответ. Скулеж очень скоро перерастает в громкий стон, когда Стив тянет Баки наверх, устраивая у себя на коленях. 

Баки цепляется за его плечи, совсем размякший и податливый, как тряпичная кукла, и позволяет Стиву делать с собой все, что только в голову взбредет. Стив не торопится. Он усаживает Баки так, чтобы головка его члена, все еще твердого, потому что, ох, Стив пока очень далек от того, чтобы признать, что с них хватит, упиралась Баки аккурат между ягодиц. Баки покачивает, как на волнах, он буквально валится на Стива, и теперь они так и сидят: прижимаясь грудью к груди и тяжело дыша. Баки замирает на мгновение, когда Стив поднимает голову для поцелуя, но наклоняется и соединяет их рты, повинуясь крепкой хватке в волосах. 

Черт, а ведь Стив даже не помнит, когда успел запустить пальцы ему в волосы. 

Стив дает им несколько минут, а потом входит в растраханную, скользкую от его собственной спермы задницу. У Баки теперь тоже стоит вовсю, и он скулит всякий раз, когда его член проезжается по животу Стива. Он всегда становится чересчур чувствительным, когда кончит, и Стив… О, Стив знает кучу способов, как это можно использовать.

Против самого же Баки. 

Стив не знает, как так получилось, что теперь он воспринимает занятия любовью как бой не на жизнь, а на смерть, но предполагает, что началось это как раз с Баки.

На нем же и закончится.

Стив обхватывает ладонью член Баки и медленно ведет от основания к головке, собирая открытым ртом каждый звук, что едва не срывается у Баки с губ. Стив дрочит ему медленно и осторожно, выманивая все больше всхлипов и хриплых выдохов. Время от времени Баки начинает умолять – сбивчиво и смиренно, без надежды на избавление. Баки знает Стива. Знает, что он ни за что не смилостивится. 

Стив не понимает, в чем тогда соль. Он может быть сколь угодно жесток и груб, но Баки все равно понравится. 

Баки примет все как должное и будет жаждать еще и еще. 

Может, так он устроен. Может, это ему и нужно. Может, он просто не смог изобрести другого способа попрощаться. 

Баки кончает, когда Стив проводит у него под головкой ногтями. Спермы немного, в конце концов, это Стив тут подопытная мартышка с суперсолдатской сывороткой в крови, но все же несколько тонких белесых нитей срываются у Баки с кончика члена и падают Стиву на руку. Он подносит запястье ко рту и слизывает их, не переставая при этом смотреть Баки в глаза.

– Иисусе, – пораженно шепчет Баки, и Стив больше не может сдерживаться. 

Он подхватывает Баки под ягодицы и осторожно, не торопясь, приподнимает. Баки совсем никакой, но такой красивый, и едва-едва всхлипывает, когда Стив опускает его на свой член и снова тянет вверх. Расслабленный и мокрый, он так хорошо принимает. Стив старается не спешить и скользит внутрь и наружу медленно и плавно, но каждый раз, когда он опускает Баки на свой член до упора, тот все равно выглядит так, будто вот-вот развалится на куски. 

Первые несколько толчков заставляют Стива шипеть сквозь стиснутые зубы: после двух оргазмов подряд он тоже стал очень чувствительным, но это же Баки. Баки у него на коленях, надет на член и скулит высоко и отчаянно. 

– Ш-ш, – мурлычет Стив нежно, касаясь его губ. Баки приоткрывает их и закатывает глаза, когда Стив проталкивает пальцы ему в рот. Он бездумно сосет их, подпрыгивая у Стива на члене в такт толчкам и, кажется, совсем теряется в ощущениях. 

Стив трахает его до тех пор, пока не теряет счет собственным оргазмам. Пока Баки не прижимается к его груди, дрожащий и в полубессознательном состоянии. 

Он сломлен, как и хотел Стив, распахнут настежь, весь покрыт потом и спермой, и держится за Стива так крепко, будто ему невыносима сама мысль о пускай мимолетной, но разлуке. Нет на свете более явного признака, что Баки где-то не здесь: будь он в своем уме, давно бы удрал. Наверное, именно поэтому Стив так и полюбил его затраханного, едва соображающего и такого отзывчивого – в глубине души он всегда знал, что, как бы ни хотел большего, он сможет получить только эту, урезанную версию. 

Он ненавидит Баки за то, что тот раз за разом возвращался к нему, чтобы потом снова уйти, но эта мысль сама по себе есть скорее отчаянная попытка защититься от себя же самого, чем что-то еще. Правда в том, что по-настоящему он ненавидит только себя. За каждый раз, что заставлял себя оставлять Баки задыхающимся и беспомощным на кровати, или лежащим на полу, или съехавшим вниз по стене. 

Он остается – сегодня можно – и крепко-крепко прижимает Баки к себе. Оберегая. Это даже забавно, потому что, единственный, от кого Баки нуждается в защите, это он сам, но Баки расслабляется в его руках и прячет лицо в изгибе шеи. Он жмется к Стиву так отчаянно, будто хочет забраться в грудную клетку и остаться там навсегда. Это глупо.

Он ведь и так давно уже там. 

Стив хотел выебать Баки и свалить, хотел причинить ему боль, спрятать свои потребности и отчаяние в водовороте гнева, но растерял всю ярость где-то между поцелуями, и теперь от него только и остались, что кровоточащие ошметки. Стив держит Баки в руках. От этого только хуже. 

Он думает, что мог бы быть добрее и нежнее. Вряд ли Баки ему это позволил бы, но стоило хотя бы попытаться.

– Ты когда-нибудь хотел не встречать меня? 

Вопрос застает его врасплох. В груди что-то болезненно сжимается. Баки все еще прижимается к нему, беззащитный и выпотрошенный пережитыми эмоциями, он звучит полупьяно, но все же умудряется сложить буквы в слова. 

Стив ничего не говорит. 

Баки поднимает голову, заглядывает ему в глаза, и Стиву кажется, что через все его тело пустили электрический ток. 

На щеку ложится ладонь – теплая, большая и чуть дрожащая. Стив прикрывает глаза и подается навстречу прикосновению. Баки, не отрываясь, смотрит на него. Он выглядит разбитым, но все равно не отводит взгляда. Как он может смотреть вот так, зная, что они вот-вот расстанутся навсегда. 

– Я никогда не хотел для тебя такой жизни, – шепчет Баки, и его голос сочится болезненной честностью и нежностью. – Я знаю, что это уже нихуя не значит, но мне… мне жаль, Стив, правда.

Он жмурится, но не отнимает руки. 

– Но я ни о чем не жалею, Стив. Мы творили херню, я, господи, какую же херню я творил, но теперь я хотя бы знаю, что ты никогда – никогда – меня не забудешь.

Стив бы и так никогда его не забыл. Однажды Баки Барнс снес голову Читаури в двух шагах от Стива Роджерса, а на приветственный салют ответил кривой белозубой усмешкой. Теперь эта усмешка будет преследовать Стива до конца дней. 

– Ты уходишь из команды из-за меня? – наконец спрашивает Стив. Это не ответ, но Баки, кажется, и не ждет ответа. 

– Нет. Не только, – поправляет он себя после паузы. – Мне нужен перерыв. Я думал, что смогу… что это… я не знаю. Я думал, что мне будет достаточно того, что я имею. Мстителей и хорошей заварушки раз в неделю как по расписанию. Но нет. Я даже не знаю, кто я без снайперской винтовки. Мне кажется, пришло время узнать, а ты… Ты хороший человек, Стив. 

Стив невесело фыркает, цепляясь взглядом за след от зубов у Баки на плече. Баки весь покрыт его отметинами. Жестокость Стива высечена на нем синяками и ссадинами.

Баки улыбается, обнажая зубы, в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки. 

Он такой красивый, что на него больно смотреть. 

– Я не в счет. Ты ведь и сам это понимаешь. Я никогда тебе не подходил, и мы оба знали это с самого начала. Теперь ты свободен. Сходи на свидание. Со славным парнем или девчонкой. Нат будет в восторге. 

– Бак. Прекрати.

Улыбка понемногу сходит на нет. Задорный блеск у Баки в глазах пропал задолго до нее. 

– Да, – выдыхает он, и у него трепещут ресницы. – Да, извини. 

Баки тянется поцеловать его, и Стив ему позволяет: поворачивает голову и соединяет их рты в нежном целомудренном поцелуе. Зеркальном отражении того, что случился у Баки в палате. Их первый поцелуй. 

– Прощай, Стив. 

Стив ничего не говорит, проводит костяшками по острой линии челюсти, помогает Баки слезть с себя и поднимается. Баки тянется за прикосновением, пока оно не обрывается. 

Стив не оборачивается, когда идет в душ при спортивном зале.

***

Наутро Баки исчезает с мстительских радаров.

Бесследно – как и полагается Зимнему Солдату.

**Author's Note:**

> У цикла есть продолжение: [the hero's shoulders](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161770)


End file.
